KH: Virtual Reality
by Pyrobee
Summary: FF7 The Online Game's sequel. Now it's Yuffie's turn to be the hero. The problem is, she's fallen in love with the enemy. Squffie.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello. Welcome to my newest story, KH: Virtual Reality, sequel to my other, surprisingly successful story. This is to be a Squffie. Yep. Cuz I luv that couple. And I already said I'd make one. Anyways, let's get goin' already. Oh, right, sorry to those of you who I asked for suggestions. I got impatient and just went for it.  
_

_Summary: Sequel to FF7 The Online Game. There's a new game called KH out. Yuffie orders a copy, but, meanwhile, she has to deal with her new brother, his pets, an evil step mom and a new, annoying hottie just around the corner. Squffie._

_Disclaimer (which I surprisingly remembered): I do not own anything in this story except, maybe, the plot. Square Enix and Disney own the rest. Though there aren't to be Disney things in this. Well, not as talking things. Sor-ry!_

**Chapter 1**

Yuffie walked home from school, kind of annoyed. Usually, her father would pick her up, but he worked now. And usually, if her father was busy dating or something, Laura (Aeris) would pick her up. But she had a date with Brandon (Cloud). And Vincent was dating Tiffany (Tifa). And Garret (Barret) was out with Jessie, who was way older than him. It was times like this that made Yuffie glad she'd killed Sephiroth. She'd be out with Reno if it wasn't for him.

Running a hand through her short hair, Yuffie started to jog the rest of the way. She rounded a corner while running down the sidewalk and ran right into some guy. Startled, Yuffie fell backwards and landed on her butt. Grumbling, she looked up at the person she'd slammed into.

"Who're you?" she demanded, getting to her feet and brushing off her short shorts. The guy was tall and dressed in black: a cool black jacket and some black pants. His hair was brown and barely went to his shoulders, where it spiked. Some bangs fell in his gray eyes but couldn't conceal the scar across his face. Yuffie couldn't shake the strange feeling that she had seen this handsome man before.

Without answering, the man turned away and ran off. "Hey!" Yuffie shouted. She placed her hands on her hips and scowled after him. With a sigh, she gave up.

As soon as she turned back around, she was run into by a guy with crazily spiked brown hair that went up in all directions. Nearly to the point of shouting with anger, Yuffie shoved him off of her and glared him down. The boy gave her a sheepish look, his big blue eyes apologetic. In one arm he clutched a duck with a stupid blue hat tied to his head. In his free hand, he held a leash which attached to the collar of a big dog that looked up at Yuffie with a stupid expression on its face.

"What's up with people and running into me?" she demanded.

"Sorry about that," the kid said, setting his duck on his dog's back. The dog didn't mind. "Hi, I'm Sora. This is Donald and Goofy."

Did he mean the animals? Yuffie gave them all a strange look. "Right…well, I'm going now," she said, beginning to walk away.

"Hey! Wait up!" he called after her. "Are you Yuffie?"

She turned back around. "How do you know my name?"

"Uh…your dad wants you home," Sora said.

(Later)

"Why didn't you come pick me up?" Yuffie asked her dad, who was cooking something that smelled good. There was more than they needed, but she didn't notice. Sora stood behind her, watching all this curiously.

"I was out doing some things," her father explained. "I just got here myself."

"What're you cooking?" Yuffie asked, completely forgetting her previous annoyances. "Are we having guests over?"

Sora and her father Godo exchanged looks. Yuffie would have noticed this, the dog bowl on the ground, and the suitcases on the stairs if she hadn't been occupied with her soon-to-be dinner.

"Sort of," Godo said with a small smile. "Sora's going to live with us."

Yuffie stared at him. "Huh?"

Laura and Brandon chose that moment to come in the front door. "I'm home," Laura called, coming into the kitchen, where she could usually find Yuffie eating. She found her, but it was with a face full of shock, not food. "What's wrong?"

"We've got a new brother," Yuffie grumbled.

"Yuffie, you know how Gloria wants a lot of children-" Godo tried to say.

"Yeah, more to torture," Yuffie's grumbling interrupted. Laura laughed softly.

"-and she can't have any-"

"That's just God's way of telling you that she's not fit as a mother!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Yuffie!" Godo shouted. Everyone but Brandon jumped; he seemed to no longer fear anything since he fought Sephiroth one-on-one and had a hand in killing him. "I adopted Sora, and that's that. Now help him unpack."

Defiantly, Yuffie walked up the stairs, past Sora's suitcases, and walked into her room. Godo sighed and shook his head.

"Don't worry about Yuffie," Laura said, smiling at Sora. "She just needs to get used to you."

Sora scratched the back of his head a little nervously and nodded. Laura and Brandon- against his will- helped Sora take his stuff up into his new room.

"Hey, do you think Godo- um, dad- would mind if I asked a friend to come over?" Sora asked, blushing at the thought of said friend.

"Is she an orphan, too?" Laura asked, guessing that it was a girl. She sat on his new bed as Brandon and Sora unpacked the stuff.

"Well, she was," Sora said, unzipping a suitcase. "She was adopted by the mayor!"

"Really?" Laura asked, interested. "What's her name?"

"Well, it used to be Kairi, but they changed it to Jenna," Sora said, obviously liking the name Kairi better.

"Here's my cell phone," Laura said. "Do you know her number?"

Sora nodded and pressed some buttons. When he stopped and listened to the rings, Laura smiled at Brandon and motioned for them to leave the room. It surprised her that he took her by the hand as they left. Even after a whole year of dating each other, he was still pretty shy around those things.

A loud shout made them freeze. Brandon's hand went to where his gun would usually be, but it closed on air; he never brought a weapon to Laura's house. They ran down the stairs quickly, prepared for anything from Zombie Sephiroth to an attack of the Turks. What they saw surprised them.

Yuffie was jumping around the living room, waving about a package, and singing, "It came! It came!" over and over again.

"What came?" Brandon asked at the same time Laura said, "You scared us, Yuffie."

"Only the greatest game ever since Final Fantasy!" she shouted, ripping apart the package and showing them a game with Kingdom Hearts on the front. "I've heard tons of great stuff about this. It plays on the new game system I got: Virtual Madness."

"What's it about?" Laura asked. Even Brandon looked interested, despite their bad experiences since playing the computer game FF7.

"It's got all the famous Final Fantasy players. Including," she said, reading from the back and then looking up with a grin, "me, you two, and Sephiroth! They gave it to me for free for helping to kill Sephiroth and letting them put my famous character in there. I get to play as her, of course, with a huge role!"

"I got a message about that as well," Laura said. "I made them change the name to Aerith so it could be recognized. I don't play with the same name twice."

"Me too," Brandon said. "Cloud has a smaller role than yours, though."

"Of course. That's 'cause I'm the one who gave Sephiroth the finishing blow!" Yuffie said, still dancing about.

"Not, it's because you made a bigger deal about it," Laura said, laughing. "Did mine come?"

"Yeah, it's on the front porch."

"You guys just got that?" Sora asked, coming down from upstairs. "I got mine a week ago. I saved up for weeks for it!"

A sudden loud sound made everyone but Sora duck. Donald, his stupid duck, went flying over their heads and slammed into Sora, pecking away. He shouted, trying to wave it away. Yuffie watched, amused, but Laura tried to swat the duck away.

While they dealt with that, Brandon answered the door. To his surprise, it was Tseng and Elena. He closed the door quickly behind him before the others could see them.

"Did you get the game as well?" Tseng asked, holding out the package to him.

"I got it yesterday," Brandon said, snatching away the package.

"You do realize it's a trap?" he continued.

"Yeah."

"We believe the man who made KH is connected to Sephiroth in some way," Elena spoke up. "Be careful."

"Why are you warning me?" Brandon demanded.

"He's a problem for us," Tseng said with a smirk. "We just thought that you could be persuaded to get rid of him as well."

Brandon opened the door, walked in, and slammed it shut on the two. The smirk didn't vanish from Tseng's face. "He'll come around."

"Who was that?" Laura asked, stroking the calmed duck in her arms and giving Brandon a worried look. Yuffie was gone, playing her game already. Sora was gone as well; he must've gone with her. Loud arguing came from upstairs, proving him right.

"It seems like we're in for some more trouble," Brandon said darkly. "We've got another enemy."

"Who?" Laura asked, her beautiful emerald eyes wide.

"I don't know," Brandon replied.

Upstairs, Yuffie was yelling at Sora. Why? The big wound of…you-know-what in the middle of her room, that's why.

"Goofy can't help it!" Sora argued back. "He's not housebroken yet!"

"Well maybe you need to take care of that!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Until he learns he's not supposed to crap in the middle of my room, he's living outside!"

"That's not fair!" Sora said, hugging Goofy.

"Clean it up and keep him out of my room. If he does it again, I'll go through with that threat," she vowed and left her room. Goofy looked at her with a kind but stupid look in his huge eyes, Donald perched on his head. Yuffie stomped and said, "Scat!"

The doorbell rang. Brandon, being closest to the door, answered it. Yuffie slid down the railing and landed beside him to see the newcomer. They stared at each other, surprised. The girl standing before them was the American, red-headed version of Yuffie, except younger.

"Does Sora live here?" the girl asked, looking unsure. She glanced back to see her father, the mayor, drive off.

"Yes, he's upstairs," Laura said, leading her off. Yuffie crossed her arms, but they quickly shot out to grab the door when Brandon began to close it.

"I'm going out for a while," Yuffie explained, exiting the house. She wondered if she'd see the handsome, if rude, brunette again. Shrugging it off, she grabbed her bike off the front lawn and took off to a very familiar place, thinking about a certain redhead.

_A/N: I wonder if you readers will like this as well as the first one. I hope so. That other story was great, apparently. But this is a whole new pairing. Yuffie's thinking about Reno, and she's going to a familiar place. Hmmm…my last story was rated for violence and death. Try to guess. Review, please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Yo! Sorry for the long wait, loyal readers. I went to visit my best friend, who I haven't seen in a year, for a whole week, and, gasp, she doesn't have internet. Really sorry!_

**Kairiku**: You really like them? Thanks! I really appreciate it. By the way, are you a RikuXKairi fan? Stupid question…well, anyways, I might have some Kairiku in this one or make a Kairiku fic pairing after it. Just to let you know!

**spirited angel1305**: I'll do my best! Thanks for the review!

**Teddy-the-Bear**: Yeah. Can you imagine dealing with stares for a whole year thanks to the man who tried to kill you? I think it'd be totally cool, but nonetheless…Anyways, yeah! New story! It's started out pretty good. And I might make Disney summons. That'd be cool.

**Beeria**: Yeah! Down with CloTi! I'm glad you liked it!

**Chapter 2**

Yuffie arrived at the cemetery after buying a couple of flowers. She'd spent much of her own money and some of her father's to pay for Reno's funeral; no one else was alive to do so.

The cemetery was a dark and old place. Graves dating all the way back to the 1800s crumbled. Weeds grew freely. It was obvious that this place wasn't taken care of well.

Passing George Wilkins, Patricia Haling, and several other graves, Yuffie reached Reno's, having learned the cemetery by heart over the year. She wiped a tear from her eye and placed the flowers on the grave.

A twig snapping caught her attention. She whirled around, hand on the knife she hid in her pocket. Her eyes narrowed when she saw who it was: the guy who bumped into her and ran off earlier.

"What, are you following me?" she demanded.

The man scowled at her but didn't answer. Instead, he walked up beside the grave beside Reno's. A glance at the dates on it said that the woman was young when she died. His body blocked the name on the grave. He closed his eyes as if praying. He didn't look like the praying type.

When she realized she was staring, she looked away, at Reno's grave. Next to her mother, he was the closest person to her who died. It surprised her friends that she was still suffering over his loss when they'd only known each other for a while. She thought they were just heartless.

_Well_, she thought, _I'm going to try to stop coming by, Reno._ _This isn't good for me, I think. Besides, there's this awesome game I just got. Rest in peace, okay?_

When she looked up from the grave, the man was gone. She shook her head at the annoyance and looked at the grave. The name Tammy Rinoa was on it. A girlfriend, perhaps? Poor guy. She remembered the slight emotion on his face and shrugged it off. It didn't concern her.

(At school)

Yuffie nearly fell forward into her lunch while some girl named Selphie chatted away with her. She'd stayed up all night playing KH. It was amazing, even when compared to the new FF8 that came out. She'd tried that, despite the risk.

"Hi," said a familiar person, sitting next to Yuffie since no other seats were available. She was talking to Selphie, but her eyes drifted to Yuffie. "Hey, you're Sora's new sister, right?"

"Unfortunately," she said dryly, still kind of annoyed that someone could look similar to her uniqueness. In her mind, she was still going over her battles in KH. After struggling through FF8 and 7, starting out as a powerful character, thanks to the kind people of Square Enix, made her feel so strong. The other characters hardly stood a chance.

"Well, Sora's having a tough time adapting to the new school," Kairi said, pointing at him. Sora had his arms folded on the table and his head resting on them. "He got picked on earlier. I tried to help, but…"

"It embarrassed him more," Yuffie finished. "Yeah."

Even as they watched, two big guys walked up to her new brother. They had satisfied smirks on their faces and one opened his mouth to say something. Yuffie recognized him.

Before he could even say the first word, a tray flew through the air and hit him right in the face. Angered, he looked over and spotted Yuffie, who was standing up and glaring straight at him. "Hey, Brock," she said cheerfully, walking up to grab her tray. The guy stepped in the way.

"Yuffie. You lookin' for trouble? You know this guy?"

Yuffie looked at Sora and shrugged. "Nope. He a new kid? I just came over to finish what we started."

Brock cracked his knuckles. "Oh yeah? Where were we? Oh yeah. I was pounding you into the concrete." His friend laughed and stepped up beside him, fists clenched.

"As I remember, you were crying for your mommy under a table," Yuffie said slyly.

"Why don't you go back to Hong Kong where you came from?" he said.

"Well, for one, I was born in America. And my dad's _Japanese_. Besides, that's gotta be the worst insult I've ever heard."

Brock took a swing at her, which she ducked. She drove her fist into his stomach but couldn't dodge the tray his buddy brought swinging down at her head. Dazed, she took several steps back. From across the lunchroom, which was now filled with the repeated word "Fight!" Garret and Tiffany stood up to help her. The others had a different lunch time.

Yuffie prepared to hold them off for a bit with her massive headache. Chad, the guy with the tray, advanced to finish the job. Brock held his stomach and tried to catch his breath. Yuffie backed up but tripped over her own tray, hitting the ground on her butt. Just as Chad raised his tray to swing again, he was hit from behind and fell forwards. Yuffie scooted over to allow him to drop.

Her savior smirked at her, holding out the hand that had knocked out Chad to help her up. She took it and got to her feet. "I could've handled it myself, but thanks," she said. The guy merely laughed and shrugged. He had beautiful teal-colored eyes (I sometimes see them as blue or green so whatever. Besides, he'd be hot either way) and strange silver hair that was styled much like the guy in the graveyard: spiked where it barely reached his shoulders.

"So, Brock, your little plan didn't work," Yuffie said with a smirk. "You gonna hand over that bet money, of do I have to kick your ass all over again?" All of this was said cheerfully.

With a furious look on his face, he pulled forty bucks from his pocket and tossed them on the ground. When Yuffie knelt to pick it up, he pulled back his leg and aimed a vicious kick for her head. She pounced out of the way and prepared to fight, forty bucks clenched in her fist. To her surprise, Tiffany came around and kicked him right in the gut where Yuffie hit him moments before. Then Garret smashed his fist into the back of his head.

"Just like old times, eh?" Yuffie said, grinning.

"Thanks, Yuffie," said Sora, standing up.

"Who are you again?" Yuffie laughed when Sora almost fell over in surprise. "Just kidding. I didn't do it for you, so don't get any ideas, _brother_." She turned to her friends. "Hey, Garret, did you get the new game?" Her eyes sparkled.

"I ain't touchin' another RPG ever gain," he grumbled.

"Nor will you during detention," said a voice behind them. They turned to face…Vice Principle Barkley, who bore a striking resemblance to a hedgehog. Yuffie sighed. Her father had warned her. She was in big trouble when he found out.

(A Few Days Later)

Yuffie discovered her savior's name, birthday, blood type, hobbies, location of birth, and where his house was through various questions in detention caused by extreme boredom. His name was Riku, and he lived close to where she did.

"Why am I in detention?" Kairi asked glumly.

"Sorry about that," Riku said with a smirk. "I guess your beauty attracted attention."

"Who do you think you are?" Sora asked jealously.

Riku laughed. "I was just kidding."

"Why'd you apologize?" Kairi asked, smiling at the newcomer.

"Well, the teachers here don't really like me. It's not the first time they've gotten me and everyone around me in trouble for ridiculous reasons," he explained.

"Well, anyways, you look familiar," Yuffie said.

"Yeah? I've never met you before," he said thoughtfully.

"Well, your hairstyle looks a lot like this one guy's…I've seen him many times before. He went to the cemetery to visit the grave of someone name…Tammy Rinoa. Sound familiar?" she asked.

Riku looked at her piercingly but shook his head no. Yuffie thought that was pretty suspicious, but she let it go with a shrug.

"Detention's up, kiddos," said the guy who had been watching him. He was pretty cool, a former cop who mostly let people off with warnings whether it was in school or back in the day as a police officer. Detention wasn't over for another fifteen minutes, but he often let people out early to walk around and chat, as long as they scattered and made up good excuses. No wonder he was no longer a cop.

"Need a ride?" Riku asked as they exited the room and strolled down the hall.

"Yeah," Yuffie said, smacking her fist down on her hand. "If we get a ride, I can totally tell my dad that the bus broke down and we had to walk home."

"What about how long it took?" Sora asked. "Besides, you have a cell phone and could've called Laura."

"Have you witnessed her driving? I think not. Besides, I can say I got lost and ran out of minutes." Her eyes dared him to find a flaw in her plan. He shrugged sheepishly.

Thus they got in Riku's mustang, which Yuffie was really excited to ride in. Kairi declined Riku's offer and instead decided to wait on her father.

"Here's our stop," Yuffie said suddenly. They were around a mile from her house.

"Can't we get a little closer?" Sora asked.

"Fine. You can go on ahead," Yuffie said, already walking. "I need some time to be alone." Riku shrugged and kept going.

Yuffie was deep in thought for the longest time. She walked out of the neighborhood she was in and kept down the road. There wasn't a house in sight. The land there was fenced, owned by a farmer. The corn rose high above her head.

"Why do I have to be in charge here?" asked a voice.

"You are the most capable, Squall," said another voice. Yuffie raised an eyebrow and crept forward. Standing in the driveway that led way, way into the land was the guy from the cemetery. Beside him was another guy who had his back to her.

"That's Leon," Cemetery Guy said, looking about. Yuffie pulled her head back under cover of the corn stalks.

"Yes, that's right," the man agreed. "Anyways, they've paid us to come over here and do something about those kids who meddled with the FF7 project of our employer's dear friend. Don't screw up, Leon." And, with that, Scary Guy walked past Mr. Cemetery and up the driveway. Leon waited several moments after Scary Guy left before walking out of the driveway. Yuffie quickly looked about for a place to hide.

Before she could, a hand reached out and grabbed her by the back of her shirt. Eyes wide, she stopped, hands clenched. If only she could bring a gun to school; she would've shown this guy. But she had no weapons at the moment, not even a tray.

"Stay out of my way and keep your head down," Leon told her before releasing her. "I know who you are, Yuffie."

Without a thought as to why he wasn't doing the job Scary Guy had mentioned, Yuffie took off, thoughts focused solely on survival. Leon watched her go.

"This is going to be easier than I suspected," he said with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, man…I feel horrible. I totally forgot about the story. Okay….I spent all day at school writing in my spare moments. I get my inspiration better that way, you know? So please forgive your stupid author.

Pyrobee


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: The ones in italics are the ones who just reviewed. You guys got a spot of honor! Anyways, back to writing._

**_TsujiaisgurlNina_**_: Thanks so much for the support. I can't believe it…Anyways, I'll do my best. _

**_Kairiku Aura_**_: So sorry! I really didn't mean to. Anyways, I got a new view of the story, and I've written over thirty pages on paper. You guys'll be set._

**Kairiku Aura**: Augh! So mean…Well, I agree with the down with Cloti thing.

**Teddy-the-Bear**: Just shows how inattentive some parents are to teenagers.

**Li the Twilight Knight**: I just hope I don't disappoint everyone! I'll do my best to keep it interesting.

**TsujiaisgurlNina**: Thanks! I'm glad you liked them! Sorry about the wait for this one, by the way.

**Angelicxox**: Yep, new story, new people, new villains…I just hope it's as successful as my last one.

**Chapter Three**

Yuffie rushed back to her house and nearly ran Sora over when he tried to open the door for her.

What's wrong?" he asked upon seeing her frantic look. His duck was being difficult, trying to bite his ear off.

"Where are they?" she asked, looking about.

"Huh? Who?"

"Laura and Brandon."

Finally, Brandon and Laura came back from the midst of their movie and listened irritably to Yuffie. When she was done, however, they didn't look very annoyed. Well, not at her. Laura was worried, and Brandon looked pensive but not surprised. Sora, on the other hand, just looked confused. Yuffie caught the look Brandon sent Laura's way.

"Lend me your gun. I'll meet this guy." Brandon stood up and moved to leave but immediately stopped when Laura grabbed his wrist.

"Don't go alone," she said firmly.

"Okay…what's going on?" Sora asked.

"Ever heard about the group who annihilated the guy who was killing gamers?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah," he said, his blue eyes searching hers. "They only gave the names of their FF7 characters. Barret, Tifa, Cloud, Aeris, and Kisara (Yuffie)."

"Well, you're looking at the last three right here," she said cheerfully.

"Yeah, right," Sora said, laughing. He slowly stopped when he realized no one was laughing with him. "You can't be serious."

"Brandon still has scars from the final battle with Sephiroth," Laura said sadly. "He made us suffer a lot."

"Wanna see the gun that finished him?" Yuffie asked when he still looked like he didn't believe them.

"It doesn't matter if he believes us or not," Brandon interrupted. "Tell me what this guy looks like."

"Brown hair that goes to his shoulders, a scar on his face, and—" she began.

"That's enough. I'll find him."

"I'll come, too," Yuffie said, jumping to her feet and running upstairs before he could refuse.

"Laura, can you stay and protect Sora? He plays the game, and if this guy is anything like Sephiroth, he's in danger," Brandon said.

Laura's hand slid off his wrist, and she nodded firmly. "Fine, but I _will_ come looking for you if you aren't back by five."

Brandon was relieved that she was listening to him for once. He nodded. "I'll take your jeep."

Yuffie came bounding down the stairs at that moment. "Dad'll let you use his extra car, Laura."

Sora's eyes got big when Yuffie tossed Brandon a gun. "You're serious?"

"As serious as…um…" Yuffie paused. "Well, you get it. Let's go, Cloudy."

Brandon sighed and followed her out the door, giving Laura one last look.

It was 4:30 by the time Brandon finally turned around. If he sped, he'd make it back to the house in time. The rain was making it difficult, though.

"Whoa!" Yuffie shouted, gripping her seat tightly. She was slightly green. "Ugh, slow down!"

When he sped around a corner and almost slid off the road, she made a strange sound and covered her mouth.

"Sorry, Yuffie, but Laura will kill me if we're late," Brandon said with a slight smile. Yuffie stared at him and wondered if she'd ever make a guy as reserved as him smile just thinking about her. She doubted it.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and the jeep slammed into the truck beside it. Brandon quickly made it spin away. They drove into the ditch and up the slope until they slammed into a tree.

Brandon punched the airbag until he could open the door and slide out, gun in hand. Yuffie was limp, strewn across her seat and the center console. She hadn't been wearing her seatbelt, and blood trickled down the side of her face.

Three figures ran out of the woods on the side of the road and immediately began to fire. Brandon ran around the jeep for cover and began to shoot right back over the roof. Rain soaked him immediately and limited his visibility.

One guy took two bullets before he fell. By that time, the other two had made it almost a third of the way to him, and the roof was filled with bullets. Brandon knelt down, reloaded his gun, and popped back up before they could come any further.

By the time he took out the second, the third was closing in, and he ran out of bullets. He grabbed the roof of the jeep, vaulted himself over it, and smashed his gun into the guy's skull. The man limply hit the ground. His shirt was torn from bullets, and Brandon could see Kevlar underneath. When he ripped off the shirt to get to it, he caught sight of some letters: SeeD.

"SeeD?" he mumbled. "SeeD…"

"Brandon?" Yuffie stumbled out of the jeep, holding her head tightly. "Where are you?" There was a bit of worry in her voice. When she saw him bet over an unconscious man, she let out a sigh of relief. "Still got it, I see."

"Ever heard of SeeD?" he asked, still pondering over the word as he gathered up the enemy's weapons.

"SeeD?" she asked, bemused. "That a rock band? This is hardly the time to develop a taste in music, Cloudy."

"No. SeeD." He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Remind me to look it up later."

Yuffie nodded after looked at the letters on the Kevlar. "Speaking of home…it's past five."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'll bet you guys hate me, but I have a good explanation! Of all things, I was grounded from Microsoft Word. Yes. Word. Nothing else. Anyways, that doesn't mean I stopped writing. I'm on my way to 80 pages on paper as it is. _

**Kairiku Aura**: If you love triangles, you'll love what's going to happen way into the story. Wee, can't wait!

**Angelicxox**: lol…I'm sorry for the wait! But there's a lot of stuff coming. And Laura soooo goes off on them…

**Asian Anime Goddess**: Thanks! I appreciate it. And will do. I'll write tons of stuff to make up for the wait.

**SimpleNClean92**: Whoops, sorry. I'll try my best to get this out faster.

**Teddy-the-Bear**: lmao! Wow, that was good. Oh well, Brandon the kickass gunslinger, took care of it for her.

**Padfoot**: Wow, your name's long…Yep, Laura is Aeris. And thanks!

**Li the Twilight Knight**: ….NPC? Um, sure, let's go with whatever that is. And I know it's unrealistic…that's why I based this off FF7 and KH! Oh, and Vincent's living by himself, but he gets frequent visits from that bitch, Tiffany…did I say that out loud?

**Chapter Four:**

With a sigh, Brandon closed his artificially glowing eyes and took out his phone. Finally, he opened them and nodded. "Call the police."

"Right!" Yuffie brushed some blood from her chin and walked far away from him before flipping open her own phone. As Yuffie often said, she was out of Brandon's "lightning bolt range". Laura would probably get super mad at him before she allowed him to explain things.

"Hello, police? Yeah, this is Yuffie again. Hello, Clarice. Yeah. Uh-huh, near the theatre. Right. No, I don't think anyone's dead, but you know Cloud. Okay. See ya."

Yuffie hung up and glanced over to see Brandon hold the phone away from his ear. She decided to leave that to him.

A few minutes later, the police arrived. To Yuffie's delight, Tom Cooker, her favorite cop, climbed out of the driver's seat. Come to think of it, he was the only cop she'd met so far that she didn't hate. Cops were crooked in their town.

"Man, you two," Cooker said, "I though you were about done with this stuff. It's dangerous, you know…"

"Yeah, yeah," Yuffie grumbled.

"Do you need medical attention?" Cooker asked, eyeing the blood covering the left side of her face.

Brandon looked surprised at this and stared at her. It was obvious that he'd been too distracted to notice.

"Nah, I'm fine. I don't want some crackpot doctor stitching up my face. I'd rather have Laura look at it. She's been studying how to be a doctor, you know," Yuffie said conversationally.

"So, who were these guys anyways?" Cooker asked.

"Friends of Steven's," Brandon answered. He'd already taken the guns and Kevlar and hidden them in the jeep. As Cooker had hinted before, if they were left at a crime scene, anyone of AVALANCHE could take anything they wanted as long as the cops didn't _see_ them take it.

"Need a ride home?" Cooker looked pointedly at their wreck of a jeep.

"Laura's coming to get us."

Cooker gave them a sympathetic look before getting in his car. By that time, his partner had the unconscious man in the back. Brandon heard the sirens of an ambulance and knew that they were coming for the two bound, injured men. Yuffie was left some gauze to bind her head.

Seconds after, Laura screeched to a halt near them. Sora leapt out and fell dizzily to the ground.

Deciding to take that chance, Yuffie said, "Hey, Laura…let me drive!" She was back to her chipper, if a bit cranky, self.

"No!" everyone immediately said. Sighing, she got in.

(elsewhere)

"They stopped your soldiers," a deep voice said from the shadows. "I am not pleased with you, Squall."

"I'll send some more after them separately tomorrow," Leon said simply.

"Very well. Do not fail me."

Leon bowed at the waist, his eyes drifting out the window and resting on some recently dug up earth. "I know what you do to failures."

(Brand's house)

"SeeD," Brandon's eyes scanned the screen of his laptop. He was sitting on the uncomfortable couch in his living room for the sole purpose of keeping himself awake so late. With training on computer hacking, as provided by Wedge, Jessie, and Biggs, he found the information he needed and was currently reading up on the specialized military force. He didn't like what he saw.

Hours after he normally would have been asleep, Brandon turned off his laptop, stacked up his notes, and began the walk upstairs to his room. His vision was a bit blurry, and he kept rubbing his luminous eyes.

When he opened his door, a thin figure was sitting on his bed, her back turned to him. She seemed to soak up the darkness in the room.

"Laura?" Brandon asked, unsure. He rubbed his eyes and reached for the light switch, cautious for some reason.

The figure turned, and the light illuminated her, reflecting off something metal in her hand. He realized too late that it wasn't Laura. The gun barely made a sound when she pulled the trigger.

(tomorrow morning)

Yuffie went through the algebra test with the speed and ease of someone who hadn't studied a single moment. She was the first to turn it in. Every answer was marked C. She grinned at her teacher's exasperated expression and skipped the whole way back to her seat.

"Mr. Browne, please come to the office."

The announcement from the office chilled everyone. Yuffie stared hard at her teacher, wide-eyed. He ran to the door and closed it just as a bullet shattered the door's window. Everyone screamed.

"Get to the back of the room!" the teacher bellowed. Yuffie was quick to obey. Everyone ducked under the desks lined at the back of the room, grateful that the doors immediately locked when they closed.

Even so, it wouldn't last long. There were three people, and they seemed determined to get the door open; they were all kicking and shooting the door.

Yuffie grabbed a lamp off a table and snuck out from under her desk surreptitiously before anyone could stop her. She was positive that they were after her. The first person to get through the door was hit right in the face with it. Her teacher, Mr. Sholland, punched the next right in his face before they could realize they were being resisted. He fell on his comrade.

The last, however, pointed his gun at Yuffie. Mr. Sholland immediately froze.

Several more gunshots could be heard down the hall.

(meanwhile…)

When she heard of Brandon's disappearance, Laura got permission from her father to go visit his parents. She hated leaving Sora home while he was sick, but she needed to console and be consoled.

As she passed the old mansion, tears began to fall. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Laura," she recalled Barbara, Brandon's mother, saying. "They found blood on the—"

Laura shook her head, banishing those thoughts. They'd just make her cry more, and she needed to focus.

She sped down the road crazier than usual, going so fast that, by the time she saw the spikes get thrown before her tired, it was too late. She swerved and then everything went black.

Kairi hid under a desk, teas streaming down her face. She just knew people were getting killed, and there was nothing she could do about it. The thought made her stomach clench and her eyes snap closed.

They flew open when someone started to bang on the classroom door. A young, familiar voice was shouting, "Let me in! I'm a student!"

Ms. Aple opened the door and a young man stumbled into the room and then straightened with a confident air that said he'd done that on purpose.

"Riku?" Kairi half-crawled out from under her desk.

"Hey, he said, cool and calm despite the situation. There was a cocky smirk on his face, but it faded when he saw her tears. "Kai—?"

"How bad is it out there?" the teacher asked.

"I'm the only one who made it out of the gym," Riku said. "There was nothing we could do. No one would let us in, and they picked us off."

Several kids looked panicked. The sirens and gunshots inside and out the school only served to scare them further.

"We're gonna die," some kid wailed.

Riku glared at him. "You're just gonna give up? I say we fight back and teach them not to mess with us!"

"What, with pencils?"

"I wanna go home!"

"I want my mom!"

"Are these guys in high school or kindergarten?" Riku muttered.

"Come out, come out, brats!" someone said outside the room. His accent was strange and foreign, and he laughed gleefully at their screams.

"Riku, it sounds like there's only one," some guy named Peter said. "I think we can take him."

"Right." He smiled at Kairi and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wait here. I'll bust us out of this place."

She nodded firmly and watched as they crept over to the door, whispering. Peter jumped out into view of the man and stuck out his tongue.

"Why, you—!" The man kicked the door and banged his chin on it when they swung it open. Riku was immediately on him, punching his lights out. When he was sufficiently unconscious, he stole his gun. (To those who are like, 'wtf?', that was ol' Hook.)

"Nice working with you," Riku said, smirking again. "Wanna come with us and teach these guys a lesson?"

"Sure. But I'm only helping until I find Wendy," Peter said.

"Riku!" Kairi walked over to them. "You guys did it!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Riku asked smugly.

"Apparently," Kairi mumbled. "The others won't come out until the police come for them."

"Who needs em'. Let's just go."

Peter and Kairi nodded and followed him down the hall.

_A/N: That's all for now. I'll get some out to you guys ASAP, okay? So please review and tell me what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Miyavi is so awesome. Go to youtube and check him out. He's amazing. Anyways, what happened again…? Oh yeah! Laura and Brandon were captured, as well as maybe Yuffie. And we all know Leon's behind it. But wait! This is supposed to be a Squffie. Oh well, you'll see. Riku, Peter, and Kairi teeter on the brink of destruction. And where's Wendy? Is Sora safe? You'll see._

**Angelicxox**: You really liked it? Thanks! I always did write better stories when it was on paper. You'll see what happens to our heroes. No worries.

**Kairiku Aura**: Will do! It's pretty funny actually…do you know that Japanese singer/guitarist named Miyavi?

**Li the Twilight Knight**: Oh, yeah, he's dead. After all, I wrote a whole story to make him dead. I don't wanna go through that again. And yeah, it's Ansem…Yeah, I hate Tifa, she's a bitch. And yeah, they're shooting up a school. It's all part of their master plan.

**Padfoot**: Yep, Peter. And who says I can't put Tink in there? I so can! Oops, I mean you'll see. Anyways, you mean Brandon's eye thing? Well, you see…it was Sephiroth's mark on him that said he was soooo gonna kick his ass. But Brandon ended up kicking his ass…well, it's a matter of honor. Brandon became his top target with the glowing eyes. It came through the virtual reality helmet. Since it makes you see virtual reality stuff, I think in the future they'll be able to do stuff like that to your eyes suing those things.

**Chapter Five**

Leon hacked into the school's computers to watch the progress of his SeeD. The girl he'd seen on several occasions was already captured. Too easy. But one silver-haired kid, a guy with a green cap, and a short, frail-looking girl were walking down the halls dangerously near the soldiers, armed only with one gun. They wouldn't last.

One kid was missing, a boy named Sora, but it didn't matter. Not really. He'd looked up the boy's file and had seen nothing in it that his SeeD couldn't handle. The boy could keep his life. For now, anyways.

"How are the prisoners?" Leon asked when he heard footsteps approach from behind. A camera focused on him showed who it was in the third screen Leon viewed. It was a soldier of low station. The footsteps stopped, and he heard scuffling as the man saluted Leon's back.

"We patched him up and chained him securely in his cell, sir!" the man announced. "As for the girl, the doctors highly doubt that she will wake up anytime soon."

"Very well. Go."

The man bowed at the waist and then took off for the exit.

Leon wondered how long his boss would allow the two to live. He sighed and tried to get back to work. It was hard to focus when his boss's yellow eyes appeared on the back of his lids every time he closed his eyes. "Ansem," he said in a voice filled with hate.

(elsewhere)

Yuffie strained to tear a safety pin off her short shorts and grinned as she picked at her handcuffs. She had practiced picking locks and handcuffs a lot, just in case something like this might happen. Her wrists and fingers strained nearly to the breaking point and far past most could even manage, but she actually got them off.

Rubbing her wrists and resisting a cheer at her newfound freedom, she looked about. They'd left her in a small room and locked the door, thinking that and binding her would stop her escape.

"They obviously underestimate the Great and Amazing Yuffie Kisaragi!" she announced while taking a pose. Then she took a step towards the door. It turned into a dive for the table when the door swung open. "Crap!"

"Yuffie? Was that you? It's me, Wendy."

The teen peeked out from under her hiding place and grinned, showing her safety pin. "I, uh, dropped it, and…" She trailed off. "Well, it's good to see you safe and sound, Wendy. How's third period theatre going?"

Wendy smiled. "It's going quite well. I got the lead role in our new play. Well, shall we? No time to be dawdling…"

Yuffie nodded and strolled out of the room as if she hadn't been locked in by force just a minute ago. "I say we go that way!" She pointed right.

"The gymnasium is that way. The enemy came in there first and secured it, I've heard. We should go left," Wendy corrected.

"R-right," Yuffie said, rattled. "I was just testing you, you know? You pass. Now let's go for it."

(with Riku and the others, twenty minutes after)

Riku held his arm and peeked around the doorway. He quickly jerked his head back, and several bullets showed the spot his face had been only seconds before. He sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"You okay?" Peter asked, eyeing the blood.

Riku nodded, but Kairi didn't believe him. She made him remove his hand.

"The bullet's still in there, Riku. I think the pain is making your aim bad," Kairi said. "Maybe Peter should have the gun." She looked up into his eyes.

Finally, Riku tossed him his gun. "Fine. Don't miss."

Peter caught it and quickly shot around the doorway. "What we need is more guns. Hey, I took one down!"

"Only fifty more to go," Kairi said, sighing and feeling like this whole resistance was hopeless.

"Wait, you're right!" Riku said.

"There's only seven of them," Peter replied, ducking back.

"No, I mean you. We need more guns, and we took a guy out a few feet from the door," he told them, his eyes wide and calculating.

Kairi didn't like that look. Neither did Peter apparently. "You don't mean—" he began to say.

"No, Riku!" Kairi shouted over the gunfire.

Before they could stop him, he shot out of the room and raced for the unconscious target. Several bullets barely missed as he sped towards the man's gun. He was on the track team for nothing, after all.

A smirk appeared on his face as he dove for the gun. His fingers brushed it, and he felt invincible.

Two bullets hit. His eyes widened even further, and he rolled, slamming into the lockers in the wall. But he still had the gun.

Peter hopped out of the room to draw their attention like before, firing away. He cried out when a bullet found his chest.

Riku gasped in pain and rolled back over on his stomach, firing away. Despite their efforts, only three had gone down. Even so, four was a far less intimidating number than seven…

Gunshots from down the hall distracted them. Kairi looked up, afraid of enemy reinforcements. When she saw the police running towards them, she sighed and slumped in relief.

"Can you get up?" a female officer asked. Riku, who immediately forced himself to his feet, fell against the lockers and smearing blood on the blue paint. "Come on, then. I'll get you out of here."

Leaving her comrades to fight the battle, she helped Riku walk along, Kairi and Peter following closely behind.

"We have the right side of the school secured. Several ambulances are ready. It's not far from here," she told them, handing her extra gun to Kairi.

"Riku, will you be okay?" Kairi asked, trembling slightly.

The boy merely nodded, his eyes unfocused.

"And you, Peter?"

Gripping his chest tightly, he nodded. "It'll take more than that to take me down, Kairi!" he said confidently. "Hey, officer…do you think my friend Wendy will be outside, too?" He looked at the woman.

"We've evacuated several students. It's very likely."

The police officer suddenly fired ahead, taking out three guys in quick succession. Riku, who was trying to regain himself, whistled appreciatively. "You're pretty good."

"Thanks. It comes with practice," she said with a grim smile. Riku's expression clearly stated that he doubted any of the officers he knew ever got in any "practice", but he held his tongue for once.

Finally, they came down a hall and light shone through the windows in doors…to the outside. Kairi almost bolted for freedom. Then someone blocked out the light.

The officer raised her gun. "If you're a student or work in the school, come with us outside. If you're not, turn yourself in."

The hooded man's reply was to shoot at them several times. Peter shoved Kairi out of the way and dropped to his knees, shooting all the way down.

The one Peter got in and the five the officer shot didn't even make him flinch. He was wearing body armor. Luckily, so was their officer, and she was the one he focused on, since she was their strongest.

Riku, on the other hand, couldn't raise his gun. He strained but only got the bullet to hit the ground a foot from the enemy's feet before his arm just completely gave in. But, by the look on his face, he hadn't done the same.

The officer suddenly dropped to one knee, her leg bloody. She grunted in pain and aimed. That was her first miss. It went an inch from the enemies head. She dropped Riku.

"Oh no," Kairi said, her voice muffled behind her hand. "Riku!" She rushed forward as the enemy aimed to finish him for good. "No!"

Several shots went off. Kairi grabbed his shoulder. She clenched her eyes shut…

…And felt nothing.

Kairi looked up in wonder to see a grinning Yuffie walk down the hall towards them, her gun spinning around her fingers. The enemy hit the ground. "Another enemy falls to the Great Yuffie!"

"Yuffie?" Riku asked, surprised.

"Didn't I just say that?" she asked, teasing.

"Wendy!" Peter struggled to his feet and ran as well as he could to her. They hugged despite the blood.

"Peter! Are you all right?" Wendy looked at his wound.

"I'm fine. I'm so glad you're okay."

Yuffie gave them a wide birth and skipped over to Kairi and Riku. She glanced back at the kissing couple and then looked at the two on the ground. "Wow! Looks like Peter and Jane aren't the only ones in love…"

Riku gave her a dubious look and glanced at Kairi in question. In all the chaos, when she'd tried to save him, he'd actually hugged her in order to protect her. Neither had moved. Riku grinned, but Kairi blushed and pushed herself back.

"I, um…I didn't see Sora today. Please tell me he's home," she said, looking up an inch at Yuffie.

_Oh_, Riku thought, _so _he's_ why._

"Yep. He's sick. Poor dude," Yuffie said. The two just stared at her.

The officer ran a hand through her blond hair and then put it back up in a bun. "You guys were great. What do you say we get out of here?"

"Sounds like a plan," Riku said. "You two, stop sucking face. Let's go."

"Right!" Yuffie cheered. "Yuffie the Great's team succeeded, as per usual, of course."

"_Your_ team?" Kairi asked, actually laughing.

"Of course!" Yuffie looked at the officer, her brows furrowed. "And what's your name, officer-lady?"

"Officer Tink. Of course, you can call me Rebecca."

"Now that we know your name, does that make you one of us, Tink?" Peter asked, grinning.

Tink merely smiled. "Sure. Now come on. Let's get you heroes home."

(enemy meeting)

In the darkness, several people conversed. "We need someone on the inside," a tan, snake-like man hissed. "We need a rat to burrow in their little hole and trap them…so they can be crushed."

"Nonsense!" a really fat, pale man said, laughing. "My guys can get them if _Leon_ would just get out of the way. He's just weak."

"Then why not get Ansem to send _him_ in after the little brats?" a chubby woman with white hair and gray skin said. "If he fails, at least he won't be able to boss us around anymore." She chucked cruelly. ((My God…half of them are fat. I think Disney is trying to tell us that eating is eViL. Or something along those lines.))

"So we're all in agreement?" a bored man with spiked blue hair asked, looking about. Everyone nodded. "Fine, but _I'm_ not telling Leon."

A woman as chubby as the others patted her black hair in its bun. "I'll just get one of my guards to do it. They're expendable."

"Leon dislikes cowardice," a woman said, stepping out of the room's darkest shadows. "I am already in his favor for retrieving one of them and sending my men after the second. Now we have both of them in our prison. He will listen to what I have to say." None of them would meet her eyes.

"Then that is how it will be," said a man with an English accent. He looked and purred like a feline predator. "_Maleficent_."

"We will not fall like that fool Hook as long as you follow _my_ plans." She turned and left them.

_A/N: Well, now, most of them got out fine, but there are still tons of SeeD soldiers still out there, ready to swarm in and destroy them. And where are Cloud and Aeris? Together? Will they survive. Well, you know how cruel Ansem can be…and how cruel I can be...Nonetheless…_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Yo! Back again and ready for action. _

_This Miyavi song is seriously giving me some drive. I recommend him to you! Hell, he even sings _Hit The Road Jack_ and _If You're Happy And You Know It Clap Your Hands.

_Well, anyways, back to the story. There are still many unanswered questions. We know Ansem's behind it, but why is Leon working with them when we sure as hell know he better get with Yuffie? Well, you'll see. I'm past 100 pages on the written story, and I've yet to type it. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. No, I don't own Miyavi…though I really wish I did. I also don't own the two songs I mentioned, and I don't own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. Just thought I'd say that since I'm finally fifteen and about to get a job. _

**Padfoot**: Well, I'll do anything for my readers, but I've already got tons of stuff prepared for my story, and who doesn't like Tink? And I'm glad you enjoyed it, because this story has my blood, sweat, and tears in it! (I wrote it during physical training in JROTC)

**Kairiku Aura**: Yeah, yeah. I've heard of them, but I still think Miyavi's the best!

**Angelicxox**: Yeah! I mean, the only skinny evil people I can think of are Hades and Maleficent, who just wouldn't seem right with extra fat. Yeah, Yuffie's awesome. I was reading this story where Yuffie wasn't so cool, and it just seemed wrong to me. Yuffie's this story's goofy savior.

**Beeria**: It's all good. Thanks for reviewing in the first place. And I was planning something like that. But I've been seriously busy with all the other things. It'll take a while, but I'll get some conflict between the two. And I really like what you've written. You're really good. By the way, I've been thinking of making a YuffeXVincent fic. And a RikuXKairi fic. What do you think?

**Teddy-the-Bear**: That's seomthing we all gree on. Of course, people don't pay attention to this subtle warning...Oh well! Yeah, I made Tink kick some serious ass! It's because of all those preps parading her about! Anyways...

**Chapter…Sev—No, Six! **

"What?" Yuffie shouted. "Someone saw Laura get kidnapped?"

It was late, and they just got back from the hospital. Her father merely nodded his tired head. "At least Sora is still safe."

Yuffie plopped down on the couch and stared at her clenched fists, too stunned to even say something snide about how her dad seemed more concerned with the little kid than his own daughter. "I'll get them for this," she swore, her voice filled with rage. Now she was really pissed, and they'd better run for cover.

"Yuffie," her father said sharply. "Please, stay out of trouble for once."

"I can't promise you that, old man." She stood up.

"Where are you going?" he demanded. "We need to talk."

"I'm going to search KH for clues." With that, she left him.

(elsewhere)

"Will you be okay, Riku?" Sora asked, sitting next to his hospital bed. His fever had broken, and he'd stayed instead of going back home with his new family. Not that they noticed or cared.

He glanced at Peter, who was asleep on his own bed in the same room. No one had come to visit the boy, but Sora had seen little kids peek in the room out of the corner of his eye. They were gone when he turned around.

"Of course. They won't let me race Saturday in the competition, though," he said. Then he quickly added, "Not that I can't."

Kairi smiled. "They closed school anyway. There won't be a race. At least, not anytime soon," she said.

"No way!" Riku sat up and cringed. "Scott Tidus was one of the ones killed! It'd be a mockery of his death to cancel the race he'd been waiting for!"

"Who's Scott?" Kairi asked. "Oh, wait! He was one of the best runners, right?"

"Not one of the best, Kairi," Sora corrected. "He was _the_ best. Me and Riku couldn't even beat him."

"That's right," Riku admitted. "I was training to beat him next race. Now the only one I have to go up against is _Sora_."

"Hey!" Sora pouted before shaking his head. "That's all you ever think about."

"Wait!" Riku smirked. "I got an idea. Let's hold our own race. To, y'know, honor him or something."

Sora sat up. "Really? That's a great idea!"

"Yeah!" Kairi smiled. "I'll help out, too!"

"Then it's settled. Sometime soon, we'll hold a race, and the winner gets to…run a torch all the way from our school and lead all the others to the funeral." When both of them agreed, Riku smirk widened.

"For Tidus?" Sora stretched his hand out.

"For Tidus!" Riku and Kairi placed their hands on his. All three were smiling. They had no idea that soon, they wouldn't be sharing smiles.

(KH)

Yuffie smirked. They'd set her character immediately to level 50, and her reward in winning fights against other player was information. Usually, though, people readily gave away their knowledge to such a famous character.

"So…" She stood before a huge building. "Staying up all night has led me here."

Kisara's character was dressed like a ninja, but that was the only difference between Kisara and Yuffie from the real world.

"Garden." That was what the huge, strange-looking building was called. Something tugged on her mind, something about flowers, but she ignored it, focusing on the task at hand. Her info told her that someone working for the guy who made the game was the top boss of the place. It was pretty farfetched, but she at least had to try. Hopefully he was online…

The air shimmered beside her, and a tall guy with his long hair back in a ponytail, the shorter hair spiked up, appeared. He was blindfolded and wore the samurai clothes set, which he earned by winning some tournament or other.

"Go away, Sora," Kisara commanded, instantly recognizing him. She pulled some shuriken and a kunai from the many pockets of her shorts and then too a step towards the Garden.

"Um, that's Tsunami," he corrected. "Dad says you're been up all night, Yuffie."

"That's Kisara. And it's none of your business, _Tsunami_." She continued walking. Tsunami followed.

To her surprise, she met no resistance on the field. Everything was still and quiet. Not a single monster appeared.

That changed as soon as they got inside. Almost immediately after Tsunami cast a wave of water to break down the locked double doors, several soldiers poured out and quickly surrounded them. They were organized, unlike every other monster Kisara had ever encountered in all the KH worlds.

Three shuriken to the face took out the first of ten monsters. Her shuriken disappeared with the dead monster, but she had an endless supply. Her kunai flew and took out a second enemy.

A soldier leapt at Tsunami, and he cleaved it in half. In two more swings, his kill count was at three. A blue shine about him said he'd finally made it to level 22. He celebrated by plunging his blade into another soldier.

Only four remained, but Kisara was impatient. She took out all four with her most powerful fire spell. Tsunami was forced to waste MP by casting a protective water shield around him. It turned to steam upon contact with her magic.

"Well, they're finished. Let's get going," Tsunami said optimistically. Kisara walked right past him without a word. She wasn't taking the whole situation very well; how selfish.

"Whoa…" Kisara looked about the huge place. A circular path wrapped around a raised room. Several feet ahead were the stairs up to said room, and a wall blocked off entrance from any other place but the stairs. ((It's hard to describe. If you've ever played FF8, you'll understand it. It's the…Balamb Garden, I believe.))

"There are a lot of rooms around here," Tsunami said, pointing out the obvious. "Let's search all of them before going up the stairs, okay?"

"Since the halls leading to all of them branch off the circle, it should be easy enough," Kisara agreed, leading the way to the left.

Five soldiers popped out of thin air before them.

"This would be a good time for the fire spell, Kisara," Tsunami said, placing his hand on the hilt of his katana. He glanced at his current ally.

"It takes all my magic to cast it, and I don't have any items," Kisara said, throwing some shuriken. "We don't need it now anyway."

Tsunami sighed and got to work fighting these opponents. They were a lot tougher and took more than one swing to beat. Of course, Yuffie, who was at a higher level, was in no trouble at all with these guys. He took down two and saw that Yuffie had already started walking off towards the first door. He sighed.

"You know," Kisara called back, "I think video games lend us the concentration we need to beat the crap out of those psychos every day."

"Yeah," Tsunami agreed. "I watched one show where a guy went down after one shot, but I heard Riku—I mean Zenith((Heh, lost inspiration here))—took three before he got taken out."

"Yep, video games are the cause, I'll bet," Yuffie said. She snorted. "And my dad says I play them too much."

They went down the hall, killed some more soldiers, and opened the door. A huge, armored beat took up their entire vision. Tsunami barely had time to register surprise before the thing charged.

Ready to take up the challenge, Yuffie shouted, "All right! Major experience points!" She took her giant shuriken from her back and three it right at the huge thing with amazing accuracy. The oversized missile cut through its armor and shot back to her hand. She barely touched the handle in its center before throwing it again.

As she did that, Tsunami charged, ducked under her thrown weapon on its return, and thrust his blade into the hole she'd cut in its armor. It took that moment to strike.

With two fingers, it grabbed his yukata ((Right?)) and plucked him right off the ground, pulling him up to eye level. His sandals fell to the ground. Tsunami, his sword still stuck below him in the monster's side, gathered magic and struck the thing in the face with a whip of water, knocking off its helmet. Throwing her giant shuriken and several smaller ones, Kisara cut Tsunami's yukata loose and tore up the huge monster's revealed face before he was beheaded entirely.

Tsunami fell with the monster. It was pure luck that his costume was already blood red. It suddenly disappeared, and he fell through its fading form and to the ground. Yuffie tossed him his sword, which hit him in the forehead before falling into his hands. He blinked down at it, amazed his character was uninjured. Well, mostly.

"Let's get going. Six rooms to check, not to mention the one at the top of the stairs," Kisara reminded him, gathering up her most powerful weapon.

Tsunami groaned. "Great."

"You do realize you could've just come to my room and talked to me, right? I mean, we live in the same house, after all," Kisara said.

"Actually, I'm hanging out with Riku. He's giving me tips and everything. Besides…this is fun."

_A/N: I realize this is neither the longest nor the shortest of my stories...but you also didn't have to wait long for this one, either! Oh, and I'm thinking about making several different new pairings. I'll list them, so tell me what you guys think. RikuXKairi, LeonXRinoa, YuffieXVincent, and, a completely unrelated pairing, SasukeXNaruto! Yes...Tell me whatcha think!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Really sorry for not updating for so long. First, I had to visit my dad's, and I didn't have the stuff I needed there. Then, I got grounded. Seriously. After that, though, I got bronchitis, and all I did was sleep. So please forgive me. Oh, and I'm listening to Dancing Queen. Scary…_

**Kairiku Aura**: Yeah, it would! Heh, I'll either add it in this story, or I'll make whole new stories with those pairings…Hmmm…

**Angelicxox**: I dislike Sora! Everyone says I act like him, and those quizzes say the same! Do not! No fair! And it is a Squffie. No worries! And of course Yuffie is awesome! She is Yuffie, after all. You really like the race idea? I pretty much just came up with it out of the blue, and, since I like Tidus, I thought it'd be cool.

**Beeria**: I dislike Sora. Really. People say I act like him! No way! Anyways, what I meant was that it would be for late stories. Y'know?

**Padfoot**: Ah, I didn't like it very much either. But it had to be done, and you'll see why soon.

**Li The Twilight Knight**: Yep, he's the enemy! Not for long though, kekeke…Anyways, yeah, Disney villains suck. Except Maleficent. You just don't know what the hell she's gonna do.

**Chapter…7**

Laura heard chains scrape against stone. She awoke with a start, her head pounding, and looked in the direction of the sound. All she saw were glowing eyes, which would've scared the living hell out of her if she hadn't known who they belonged to.

"Brandon!" She flung herself into his arms, nearly crying with the relief of seeing her boyfriend alive. At least, for now…

"Laura." He stroked her hair. "You're stuck, too…"

"How long have I been unconscious?" She asked, touching the spot on her head where she hurt the worst. Her fingertips came back bloody.

"A few hours," he said. His eyes suddenly became stern as he drew back from her and locked eyes. "Listen…I have a plan to get us out of here."

"You do?"

"Well…let's just say I'm the one with a plan," a cocky voice said from outside the cell they were chained in.

Laura looked through the bars and saw light in the form of a lit torch. A man with a long, almost blue face and definitely blue hair smirked at her.

"He's going to help us. For a price," Cloud said. "Hades."

(with Kisara)

"Run!" The shout was punctuated by crazy laughter as they tore down a slope, away from a giant monster with tentacles. The two dove in a hole in the wall just as a blast of fire hit where they had been. ((You'll have to excuse me. I was listening to a song from Naruto while making this. XD))

Kisara covered her mouth, her body shaking from laughter. It wasn't that dying was so funny. It was that the thing chasing them looked completely idiotic. It was fat and green, with tentacles as fingers and a weird-looking face. She smirked as it passed them.

"All right," she whispered. "Let's get it from behind!"

Tsunami nodded, and they both leapt out with a cry. Kisara leapt up on its head, hacking away before a shield slid into place, impenetrable. Meanwhile, Tsunami attacked two lights, both of which were red. From inside its shield, the monster roared, "When both shields red, I attack with powerful magic! When both green, shield falls!"

Kisara snorted. "Not a very smart monster!" She flipped backwards and landed before the other light. One attack turned it yellow, another turned it green. She turned to see Tsunami's progress just in time to watch him get blasted by a rather powerful lightning spell.

"Tsunami!" The samurai faded away, and the shields withdrew from the monster, which was focused completely on her. "Oh, hell."

It used a float attack on her, and she lifted off the ground, floating up several feet. She waved her arms, spinning in her attempt to stay still and shouted…angry words at the monster.

"Whoa, there!" A pirate grabbed her ankles and, negating the magic, pulled her to the ground. "Looks like you could use my help!"

Riku stood there, a smirk on his face, all in pirate gear but looking otherwise like he usually did. She grinned. "Good timing, Riku!"

"That's Zenith," he told her, racing towards the monster. Before he could get far enough, Kisara jumped on his shoulders and shot up towards the monster. After one attack, she had enough magic, finally, to do the magic attack. Fire hit the thing in the face, burning away all its remaining life points. Kisara landed on the ground, grinning.

"Looks like I didn't need your help after all."

A huge boom cut off his reply. Smoke drifted up from the stairs they could see through the fading monster. They exchanged looks and raced towards the staircase. Zenith was beating her, so when he stopped, she bumped into him and began to fall down the stairs. Which was embarrassing, no matter what situation you're in…especially when the person who stopped her was the enemy.

She looked right up into Leon's face and immediately pulled away, getting to her feet. She pointed a finger in his face and, of all the things she could say, she said, "You!"

He merely raised an eyebrow, of course, at this, even when Riku said, "That's the guy…Leon?"

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"My boss…owns the game."

"Why are you telling us this?" Zenith demanded.

"Because. I want to help you."

(later)

"Do you really trust him?" Sora asked.

Yuffie snorted. "Of course not. Are you crazy? Ever since we met him, all he's been trying to do is kill us."

"So what're we going to do?" Kairi asked.

Yuffie shrugged. "No idea. You guys got any clue?"

It was the next day, at the hospital. Tink couldn't get off work, Peter was out early and wanted nothing more to do with them now that his girl was okay, and Brand and Laura were still missing. They also didn't want to trouble the others, who weren't being targeted and would be safer if unaware.

Riku and Kairi shrugged, but Sora volunteered something. "I know this guy who's in hiding. He might be able to help us."

"Yeah? Who is he?"

"His name's Cid."

"Cid?" Yuffie sat forward in her uncomfortable hospital seat. "You serious? I thought he was dead!"

"Hence the 'in hiding' thing," Riku said.

"Well, yeah, he should know _something_ about it," Sora said.

"Well, it's a small chance, but let's go with it. Where is he?" Yuffie asked.

"You'll see…"

(Haunted House)

Yuffie grinned. This had to be the greatest place ever. Not only was it rated nine out of ten on the internet, but the people got to dress up as scary as the actors in the place. They called it Halloween Town.

"Ah, welcome, welcome! You guys are looking especially gruesome today…" The man talking was an impossible tall and skinny man with a white face and a black suit. His face looked like a skull when he grinned like that.

Yuffie liked how they looked. She was a ninja that had her throat slit open, Riku was a surfer who still had the jagged rock inside him that he'd died upon, Sora had a rope around his neck, and he was impossibly pale, and Kairi was a zombie. A firefighter zombie. Don't ask.

Anyways, as they walked through the gates to the whole neighborhood dedicated to scaring the living daylights out of everyone, several people jumped down from the wall where they'd very effectively pretended to be gargoyles. Up close, however, they were obviously vampires.

"Fellas! At least wait until they're in before you scare them away!" the extremely tall guy said. By his nametag, he was Jack.

The vampires backed up, a murderous look in their eyes that wasn't just great acting. The group walked in, eyeing them carefully.

"All right, so he works with these people why?" Riku asked.

"Not sure," Sora said, grinning. "But he does this awesome thing with a rocket where-"

A scream cut him off, joined by one from him. He clamped his hands over his mouth, looking embarrassed. Yuffie and the others couldn't help but laugh until they cried. A couple of witches ran by, cackling.

"They just surprised me!" Sora said, face turning red.

"Sure," Yuffie said sarcastically, grinning.

Sora grumbled and continued to lead the way.

"Those vampires are following us," Kairi informed them, glancing back.

"Aw, crap." Yuffie pulled her gun out of hiding and held it against her chest so they wouldn't see it. "Either they're SeeD and suspected our next move, or they're really persistent actors who are about to get their asses kicked."

"We're going to look suspicious," Riku said quietly when everyone stopped talking. They were close enough now to hear what they were saying.

"Yeah, so the only bad thing about KH is that they don't have materia in the game," Yuffie said as if continuing an argument they'd been having.

"No way. Materia just gets in the way," Sora said.

"What'd you just say?" she shouted.

A rustling behind her told her that they were closer than she thought. Yuffie snatched out her gun, pointing it into the face of…a whimpering kid.

"Huh?"

The real enemies were much farther off. A gunshot went off, and Yuffie flung the kid behind a tombstone.

"Way to go, Yuffie," Riku said.

"Oh, shut up." _Not good._

_A/N: Once again, super sorry about the wait. Well...rate and review! P.S.-Beeria! Update that one story, Date With Destiny, or whatever. You're awesome!  
_


End file.
